Knight Of The Wind and Mage Of The Century REMIXED
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: Sonic and Twilight delve into a brand new adventure, as they get transported to another world and must aid the Royal Wizard Merlina in saving the kingdom from the dictatorship of King Arthur. With the help of friends they know from Twilight's world, will they prevail, or die trying? Rated T for violence, and blood. (This is a continuation of SnowStar and Pisce's story.)
1. A First Encounter

**TOG: Hello people on FanFiction, you might be wondering why is this story here, if not let me explain. Last year, an author named SnowStar and Pisces made a side story to his main story Sonic's Adventure, it was called Knight of the wind and Mage of the century. And it ended abruptly as he felt it was too much for him to handle. Sooooo after consideration and talking with him he happily said that I could continue it! Isn't that right Snow?**

 **SSP: Yep, after asking i actually thought about it for a while when you did ask, after thinking it over i decided he could take over, in other words it was lot less weight off my back so i don't have to worry about messing up my story, plus after you've helped me so much in the discord arc and OVA's, i would gladly let you take this over. ^-^**

 **TOG: Thanks Snow! Now to clarify how I'm going to do this is I'm going to edit some of it to pull in my own touch along with his. It won't differentiate until Chapter 7 and it'll be all original from me. Now that I've gotten that out of the way Let's begin the story, also be sure to check Snow's stories as they're good!**

 **SSP: Thanks man, that means something to me, and also, if you guys haven't heard, i now have a youtube channel, where i do some animations, right now i am going to make a series around Snowstar and a couple friends of mine, the channel name is Snowstar Animations, but enough about that let's get this how on the road. *Breaks a bottle champagne open* WHOO!**

* * *

 _Where we last left our heroes, Sonic was finding one of Twilight's spell book, though as such he and she then get sucked into it, what will happen to our two heroes? Tune in now!_

Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted as she and Sonic were inside weird spacial rend, and being carried by a mysterious force.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted. She looked back at the hedgehog who had a serious look.

"Calm down, it's hopeless. We got sucked in. The only thing we can do now, is see where we go!" He told her as she he grabbed his hand.

"-but Sonic!" She asked though Sonic was quick to interrupt as they were still falling through the spacial rend.

"It'll be okay. We'll get back to Equestria, you can count on it." Sonic said clasping her hands together with his to reassure her. She looked down at their hands and looked back with a nod and smile.

"Right, I know we will." She said. Sonic smirked. They then seen an opening of the spacial plane and were sucked through it. There were clouds swirling into a hole revealing the ground below them.

"Uh, Twi. I'm no physicist but, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to land 1000ft from the ground." Sonic said as the two sailed toward the ground.

"Ah! I need to use a spell." Twilight thought, she then began to concentrate her magic slowing her course towards the ground to a slow decent...except Sonic.

"Wait! What about meeeeeeee!" Sonic shouted spiraling to the ground landing making a cloud of dust swoosh up from the sudden impact.

"Oops! I forgot to do it for both of us." Twilight panicked as she then lands softly on the ground waving away the dirt cloud.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" Twilight said as the dirt cleared. Sonic was buried upside down from his head to his waist. He began wriggle and worm his legs to pull himself out, but it was to no avail.

"Hang on sonic! I'll pull you out." Twilight said grabbing his legs and pulling with all her might. She felt him move and pulled with one more good oomph and pulled him out. She looked up only to stifle into a chuckle as sonic was covered with dirt and with a very unhappy expression.

"Jeez, thanks Twi." Sonic said spitting out some dirt and coming to a stand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let you fall." She said holding her laughter. Sonic meanwhile didn't look at all happy from that remark so Twilight stopped laughing as she felt it was getting awkward. He shook himself of the dirt and patted his fur. Sonic then felt a tug on his arm.

"Huh?" He turned around to come face to face with a girl dressed in a weird cloak and holding a strange staff.

"Sorry for my summons, Knight of the Wind." She said as she then sees Twilight. "...And somebody else." She said not knowing who that was. Sonic looked in awe and looked around their surroundings. He saw these strange black creatures who looked like they came out of a horror film, he then turned his attention to a knight in gold armor shrouded by a dark aura and a sinister presence upon his noble steed.

"Whoa! I get it now. Lady you made this too easy." Sonic said to her as he got his feet ready to run.

"Aaahhh!" Twilight shouted as one of the goons dashed toward to attack Twilight, though Sonic ran over and grabbed her as he threw Twilight high into the air.

"Watch this!" Sonic said as he dashed around in a small circle creating a blue tornado disposing the black creature in swift assault, he then returned to where he threw Twilight and held his arms out to which she fell into, he then stood her on her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob, your turn metalhead." Sonic said getting ready to boost at the knight when he was stopped by a hand pulling on him. She pulled him back knocking him on his butt.

"No, you mustn't. He's too powerful." The girl said

"Then what do we do?" Twilight asked the girl.

"We must escape." She said slamming the rod of the staff in the ground making a cloud of swirling dust appear around them engulfing their bodies. The knight raised his sword from his scabbard and slash the cloud making the uneven forces of wind collide and break apart. After the the swirling stopped it revealed them of nowhere to be seen. The knight looked onward to a cliff to see three knights of his round table. The golden knight then rose with his horse to meet with them.

"I will give chase." He told them. They kneeled before him.

"Yes, your majesty." They said in unison.

"Do not fail me." He threatened riding off into darkness.

"You heard the king." A light purple female cat in clad armor said.

"-But that's the Royal sorcerer Merlina!" A red echidna said.

"You know the king's words are absolute." A black hedgehog with red stripes running on his quills.

"Without loyalty, we are nothing to the king.(though, the kingdom isn't what it used to be.)" The cat said.

"Come on, we have a job to do." The black hedgehog said leaving as they followed.

In a forest far away the cloud formed and out popped the three. Sonic didn't look happy as he went up to her. "Hey! What was that about back there! I could've taken that guy on." Sonic fussed at the girl.

"Sonic! I'm sure there's a reason. If you let her explain." Twilight said trying to calm Sonic.

"Well it better be a good one." Sonic said wanting an explanation from this.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you cannot defeat that knight in golden armor." She said in a worried tone. Though Sonic and Twilight then looked a bit confused as to what she meant by that.

"Who is this golden knight?" Twilight asked wanting to know. The cloaked person then stopped talking as she looked down but continued.

"He is none other than the knight of legends, the king of camelot." She said as Twilight gasped as she recognized who the person was talking about.

"Wait you mean like in the stories. That...knight is King Arthur!" Twilight said as she realized who it was.

"Yes." The girl admitted to her. Though Sonic still looked confused as to what was happening

"So what does he want with you." Sonic wondered to himself as the girl answered to him.

"I am Merlina, a sorceress. I have taken something very important to his plans." She mentioned as Sonic placed his gloved hand onto his chin.

"So why couldn't I take him on, I'm pretty sure I could take him!" Sonic asked as he wondered to himself.

"He wields the legendary scabbard, given to him by the lady of the lake. The great sword Excalibur. Wielding the scabbard has made him immortal to attacks." Merlina said as she .

(Play Knight Of The Wind-Crush 40.)

"Well, we should do something about it then." Sonic said taking a few steps on a trail. "Well, Twi. Ready for another adventure.?" Sonic said turning back to Twilight. Twilight smiled and nodded walking up to the hedgehog.

"You bet! Together." She cheerfully said. Sonic smiled as he brought out a thumbs up.

"Alright, Merlina. We're ready." Sonic said.

"Let's go kick some chivalrous ass!"

 _Sonic The Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle in:_

 _Knight Of The Wind and Mage Of The Century REMIXED_


	2. Apples to Apples

So how do we defeat King Arthur." Sonic said as the three walked down the trail.

"There's a sacred sword in stone above on a rock near a tree, but the way is guarded by our enemy." Merlina said.

"A sacred sword?" Sonic said.

"So we use the sword to defeat the king, right?" Twilight said. Merlina only turned her head in thought before looking back at them.

"Yes." She mentioned to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go get that sword and run old tin can down." Sonic said.

"Where is it?" Twilight asked. Merina then points over to trail that they've been walking on.

"If we keep going down this trail well come upon its resting place." She said to them as Sonic kept tapping his feet on the ground.

"So, come on. I'm tired of waiting." Sonic said impatiently

"Sonic, here." Merlina said putting a gauntlet on sonics right hand. "You too Twilight." She handed Twilight a brown over cape and placed it around her neck letting it drape down and covered the top half of her.

"Hm? What's this?" Sonic said looking at the gauntlet.

"These are all I have for armor, forgive me." She said bowing.

"Hey cut that crap, if it's all you can do then I'm fine with it." Sonic said.

"Yeah, don't stress over us, we will be fine as long as we stay together." Twilight said.

"Twi's right, well help out every step of the way." Sonic said.

"You are truly kind." She said as she rose up.

"Sonic. Since you're new to these times, you should probably learn swordplay." Twilight said.

"Right, I was thinking that too." Sonic said. "Oh I know!" Sonic said pounding his hand in his palm.

"Hey Merlina!" Sonic called out to her as she looked at the wizard.

"Hm? What is it." She said as she looked at the hedgehog.

"You're a sorcerer right?" Sonic asked.

Yes." She said wondering what he wants.

"I have an idea." Sonic said as Merina knew what Sonic was bringing up.

"Do you want me to train your friend in magic?" Merlina said.

"Well that and I was gonna ask if you can conjure up some food." Sonic said. Twilight then immediately looked at Sonic in anger at his foolishness.

"What?! We're in the middle of a forest trail to find a sacred sword, and your main concern is food!" Twilight shouted.

"What? Can you blame a guy for being hungry." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. "But, you could learn magic from her, it'll be helpful in future fights." Sonic said.

"I guess, but if you ask me to make you food after it, I'll konk you." Twilight told him.

"There goes my portable vending machine idea." Sonic fake teared.

"Who's there!" Someone said. The trio looked where the voice came from, they saw an anthro pony carrying a basket of apples along with a dog beside her. She had blonde hair and same went for her tail, she had bright green eyes almost like Sonic's, she had freckles on her cheeks for additional features along with her orange skin. She spoke in a southern accent and wore rolled up pant legs with a flannel tied in the middle showing her cleavage. Sonic slightly leaned, but straightened up when he earned the death glare from Twilight. He then started to whistle as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing near my farm?" The pony said dropping the basket and cracking her knuckles. Sonic whistled.

"That's what you call a badass cowgirl. Damn." Sonic said rubbing under his nose with a smirk on his face.

"You bet your hedgehog hide I am, I'm the strongest girl you'll ever meet." She said rolling her arm.

"Easy lassie, we don't want no trouble." Sonic said as he puts his hands up. He then walked over to the pony.

 _"This is weird, I know we are in different world, but-"_ Twilight thought as she watched Sonic and the girl come face to face.

"Why does this one have Applejack in it, we must be in an alternative dimension." Twilight thought.

"So, listen." Sonic said in a serious tone.

 _"I only heard of different dimensions through my books, but I guess they really exists."_ Twilight thought as she was processing their situation though lost it as she then saw Sonic lose the serious tone and fall down to the ground on his knees.

"-do you have any food!" Sonic said on his knees bowing to the ground before the pony.

"What?! Your still thinking about food." Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Who are you fellers?" The pony asked confused.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, we must pardon ourselves, for which we did not know this was near your farm." Merlina said coming in the open.

"The royal sorcerer Merlina! What are you doing out here." The pony girl said as she looked at the wizard.

"We have escaped from king author and are running away until we find the sacred sword of legend." Merlina said.

"Well, you can't find it around my farm that's for sure." The girl said.

"Is no one gonna feed me." Sonic said crawling on the ground, Twilight's foot slammed down on his head digging him into the ground.

"Would you stop thinking about your stomach!" Twilight said.

"Rrrrrrummmmmbllllleee" Was heard as Sonic held his stomach.

"Eh?" The pony then hears this.

"See, I'm not the only one." Twilight only dug her foot deeper to his skull with embarrassment on her face.

"Hey shut up!" He said as he tried to get up and took Twilight's foot off his head, though the dog then came over to Sonic before digging to get to his face.

"Hmm, I think I know someone who knows where your sword is. Follow me, it's almost night time anyway, and I'm pretty sure y'all need to sit a spell."

"Thank you miss..." Merlina went silent to signal the girl to tell her name.

"Oh, right. My name's Applejack." She said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said introducing herself. _"Yep this officially weird."_ She thought to herself as she's meeting her friend again.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic mumbled through the dirt as the dog has nearly freed the hedgehog.

"Did you say, chronic the hemphog." Applejack said questioningly. A vein popped on Sonic's head as he tried to speak his name more clearly.

"Its Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic told her as his eye twitches in upset. The dog then licked Sonic's face.

"Alright, come on. This way." Applejack said as she points to a path as our heroes follow her.

"Granny Smith! We got visitors." Applejack said going to a little red house on a plain field surrounded by fence with a barn in the distance along with apple trees for miles. As they went to the house they saw an old pony who was sitting in a rocking chair murmuring until she saw Applejack.

"Applejack, where'd you go." The old woman known as granny smith said.

"Me and Winona went out to get apples Granny. We then ran into these travelers." Applejack said. The old pony began to look at them squinting her eyes.

"I see, uh, who are they?" She said.

"My name is Merlina, I am the Royal Sorcerer, or at least I used to be." She sighed to herself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pleased to meet you." Twilight said as bowed her head..

"Hey, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Uh, excuse me Granny Smith. You got any food." Sonic asked in desperate need to quench his hunger.

"Why yes I do young man, me and the girls make dinner every night. You're welcome to join us." She told him. Sonic grew starry eyed.

"Yes, please ma'am." Sonic said shaking his head vigorously before he got punched in the shoulder by Twilight. Sonic acted like he was hurt.

"Your so mean Twi. (-3-)" onic said.

"Whelp, you kiddies get on in. Dinner starts soon." Granny smith said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic said entering the house.

"What am I going to do with him." Twilight sighed.

"Are you his girlfriend or something." Granny Smith said. Twilight shook her head much like Sonic.

"No, no, no, no. It's not like that, we're just friends." Twilight told her with red on her face. She then entered herself, Merlina followed after.

"Hehe heh, kids these days are fun to mess with." Granny Smith said going in.

"We don't have much room, but we have some spare beds in the attic. So try to sleep on those if you can." Applejack told them.

"Hey I don't care where I sleep, anythings fine as long as I get food." Sonic said.

"Well then, I'll take your word for it." Applejack said, "Applebloom! We have guest." She called. A little girl then walked into the room, she was about 4'8" standard height for her, she had a red hair fluffed around with a pinkish ribbon tied into it. Her eyes were golden sunflower and she wore a white tank top with jean short bottoms.

"Hello." She greeted. Twilight remembered her exactly. They all looked at Sonic who was smoking from his ears.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked. Sonic then fell to his knees. Applebloom then went to Sonic.

"Hey mister are you ok?" She said. Sonic looked up.

"C...c..."

" what are you saying?" Twilight said.

"Cuteness overload!" Sonic said before falling back. (He has been attacked by the kawaii)

"I swear!" Twilight said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So anyways, what brings you here to our farm." Granny smith asked.

"We're searching for a sword, a sword we believe is somewhere in this forest." Twilight said.

"A sword huh?" Granny Smith wondered as she places her hand on chin.

"Have you heard of it?" Sonic questioned.

"Nope." She said which made both of them sighed.

"Figures" Sonic and Twilight sulked.

"But, I do remember this one thing I seen. It was made of metal and sitting on a rock. It was north of here I reckon." She said.

"That's better than nothing." Sonic said.

"Granny! I'm back." They all looked back to see a big burly red pony.

"Macintosh, how was town?" Applebloom said.

"Busy" Applejack said.

"Eeyup." He said.

"Whoa, he's huge." Sonic whispered to himself as he looks at Big Mac.

"Well Big Mac, you're just in time for dinner." Granny said.

"-and I thought Knuckles looked tougher than the rest of them." Sonic said to himself again as he began slaughtering his food.

"Do you have to eat like a pig." Twilight said.

"What, it shows that their cooking is good. 10/10." Sonic told her. Twilight only rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

It started to turn to night as our heroes are in the barn as there weren't any beds for them to sleep in and they had to sleep there.

"Ah, that was great." Sonic said patting his belly, "Sucks that there weren't enough beds. Guess a big red barn is gonna have to do." Sonic said going up a ladder to the top of the barn. He then got to the roof and laid down on it gazing at the stars.

"Wow, what a view." Sonic said as he looked on at all the pretty stars and distant view. It was beautiful. Sonic then closed his eyes and let the breeze hit his face.

"It is breathtaking, isn't it." Sonic shot his eyes open and looked over and seen Applejack in pajamas with apples on them. Her hair was down instead of in a bun tied by a hairbow.

"Yeah." Sonic said closing his eyes back again.

"Mind if I join you." Applejack asked as she was climbing the ladder.

"Help yourself." Sonic told her.

"Hm, thanks." She said laying down as well.

"I used to come out here and look at the stars." She said.

"Hm?" Sonic opened one eye.

"When I was little, Granny would take us out here and watch the stars as they passed by. We never got to see them much, since we always worked." She said as she looks down in saddness. "Never found time to."

"Hm, well. Working hard for what you have, that's the prize off the counter. This is the present that comes after." Sonic said.

"What kind of nonsense talk is that." Applejack laughed.

"Hey, you try coming up with something better then." Sonic joked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not a wisdom type of pony." She joked back.

"Hm, guess we're just not that wise." Sonic laughed.

"Say, Sonic." Applejack said.

"Hm?" He said as he wondered what did she meant.

"What are your goals?" She asked him.

"My goals?" Sonic repeated. He then looked up at the stars again he reached out his hand as if grabbing something.

"I never really thought about it. I always ran, thats all I wanted to do." He said, "I am the last of my kind, where we come from, there's no like me around anywhere. It just me." He continued balling his hand into a fist.

"What? You mean you ain't got no family or anything." Applejack said sitting up.

"Yeah, but it's no worries. I'm alright, ain't nothing slowing me down. I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic then stood up. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Sonic shut up!" They heard Twilight say before a clock came out of nowhere hitting Sonic's head.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow." Sonic said rubbing his now sore head.

"Well it is late at night sugar hog, it ain't exactly morning." Applejack told him.

"Sorry, got caught up in my hype." Sonic smiled.

"Well goodnight Sonic, see you in the morning." Applejack said standing up.

"You too, have nice dreams." Sonic told her smirking. Applejack put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you have friends. Don't forget that you're not alone." Applejack said letting go and leaving. Sonic looked up at the sky again and closed his eyes again and opened them. With a smile on his face.

"Guess I do Applejack, hahaha." Sonic laughed to himself as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

As morning came about, our heroes were standing in the front entrance with Granny Smith joining them to see them off.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Granny Smith said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friends are on a journey. We have some business to take care of." Sonic said.

"Yes , thank you for letting us stay here ma'm." Merlina said as she looks away and grasps her staff.

"I understand. I can see why Applejack wants to join you." She said as she gave out a laugh though they looked at her confused.

"Huh?" Sonic then looked and seen Applejack coming out the door with a sack on her back.

"Hey." She said, "Thought you might need a hand on your journey to the sacred sword."

"Wait! What about your farm?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, Big Mac can take care of things and Applebloom can handle herself." She told him, "Knave!"

"Huh? What's that?" He wondered as AJ laughs.

"It's only the lowest in knight rankings. Work your way up and you'll get a better title." Applejack smirked. Sonic stood astounded but returned to a smile.

"Man you're annoying." Sonic joked, Twilight smiled at the sight of their friendship.

"Well, if you wanna come, I ain't stopping you." Sonic smirked holding out his hand.

"Glad to hear it partner." Applejack said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Oh and thanks for last night." Sonic told her. Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, well Granny. I'm off." Applejack told her granny.

"Be careful. Come back when you're done with the journey." She said. Applejack put a piece of wheat grass in her mouth.

(Play Knight of the Wind)

"I will." She said as they walked away. They then left the farm not looking back.

"What made you want to come with us Applejack." Twilight asked her. Applejack looked in front at Sonic.

"I got my reasons." She said.

"Come on guys what are we waiting for, let's find that sword already." Sonic cheered as he ran ahead of them.

"Sonic wait! We aren't born with speed." Twilight said trying to catch up.

"Hm, Sonic. I hope you surprise me with something because you're a very interesting guy." Applejack said taking off too alongside Twilight and Merlina .

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter, not much has changed here aside from a few descriptions and such.**

 **I hope you people like this because I want to hear what you like about this as my friends put in effort into this.**

 **Be sure to fav and follow this story and leave a review to ask what do you think of this.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Surrounded and Flashbangs

**Alright here's the new chapter.**

 **Again not a lot changed other than adding a bit more descriptions on some scenes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Take this!" Sonic said as he then slashes down another henchman of King Arthur. He then leans on a tree.

"Whew, how many of them are there." Sonic said twirling a sword in his hand.

"Soul Spear!" Twilight said commanding her hands lifting two fingers up as blue white spears rose from the ground piercing through the black demon swordsman decimating them into just floating dust. She stops as she then goes over to look at Sonic. "I don't know Sonic, they just keep on coming." She says as she then fires another spear at another swordsman.

"Rah!" Applejack yelled in a war cry punching and kicking away the enemy, she dodged their sword swings and jabs and retaliated with a roundhouse kick and then a uppercut sending them flying into their comrades. She then grabbed another one and started swinging it around until she launches to another group of them. Though after that she starts to breath heavily "I'm not sure how long I can hold out guys." Applejack said getting tired.

"Grnh! Ah!" Sonic gritted holding his right arm."Damn it AJ." Sonic thought as he held it close.

"Sonic! Watch out!" AJ called out as she saw a sword going to be swung at Sonic.

"Ah!" Sonic looked up to see a sword being swung at him as he blocks it with his own sword and then counterattacks with his own sword to it's chest.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Sonic and Applejack were both sparring against each other. AJ then managed to land a hit on Sonic as he got knocked into a tree.

"Ow! Good one." Sonic said rubbing his arm.

"Well I am the champ of punchies." Applejack said as she flexed her arms.

"I'll say, my arm hurts now." Sonic laughed as he grasped his arm that was hurt. Meanwhile Twilight looked a little pissed as the two were making so much noise.

"Are you two gonna focus or keep acting like children." Twilight said as she was looking at the two.

"Relax Twi, you should be the one focusing. You gotta learn those spells from Merlina." Sonic told her before being hit with apple to the forehead and then picks it up from the ground.

"Ugh, okay just keep it down, I'm pretty sure we want to get a move on." Twilight said closing her eyes and focusing her mind.

"Hey, let's go spar in the forest." Sonic whispered to Applejack as she nodded.

"Yeah, it'll give her time to practice with Merlina." Applejack agreed, the two then snuck off in tip toes to try and not bother them. As they did that Twilight was now listening to Merlina as she then now continued from what she was saying.

"Now remember Twilight, these spells are offensive just as they are defensive. If the slightest hesitation looms over you, the spell will fail." Merlina told her.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked her as he expression looked serious as she looked on to her.

"Yes, anything to help out Sonic." Twilight nodded as she tightened her hands in determination.

"Ok, I will teach you the Soul Spear." She said as she summoned two blue white spears as she launched it to a lone tree as they made dents on there.

"Now you try." She said to Twilight as she breathed in and then out as she then pointed her hand with two of her fingers upwards as out came the spears and they made a dent on the tree she then did it repeatedly as she needed to master it.

"Hah!" Sonic shouted punching Applejack in her stomach.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Applejack said punching Sonic in the face.

"Heh, nice one!" Sonic said kicking her back.

"Ok, full throttle!" Applejack said rearing her leg and kicking Sonic in the gut therefore sending him into a spiral deeper into the forest.

"Whoa! Ow!" He yelled out as a thud was heard.

"Uh, maybe I hit him a bit to hard." Applejack said said going where she kicked him. She then came upon Sonic in a little stream with a high rock and grassy hill with a tree at the top.

"Sorry, was that too much for ya?" Applejack teased as she brought out her hand and he grabs it and gets up.

"Yep! That's one strong leg." Sonic said standing up.

"What do you expect, I gotta have good looking legs and protect myself don't I." She said as she threw a few kicks and then paused for a bit.

"Tch, whatever you say cowgirl." Sonic laughed.

"Heh, come on let's head back." Applejack said leaving while she walked back Sonic took as look at her behind and saw her butt swayed around from her pants causing Sonic to stare intensely for a couple seconds before a reflection in the stream hit him in the eyes.

"Ah, what the? Huh?" Sonic backed up from the hill and seen something sticking atop from it. Sonic studied it before jumping from rock to rock up to the hill. After landing on top Sonic noticed a sword in the rock sticking hilt to the sky.

"Huh, this must be it!" Sonic said quizzically studying the sword, he looked it up and down before grabbing the hilt with both hands. He then pulled up swiftly bringing the sword out the ground and raising it to the sky.

"By the power of grayskull!" Sonic shouted. He then brought the sword to eye level scanning it vigorously.

"Hm, doesn't seem special." Sonic said, "Must be some idiots dumb old sword, since this looks kinda sorry looking."

"Fool!" A voice was said as sword opening its eyes staring Sonic in the face.

"Wah! It talks." Sonic said dropping the sword as it bounced on its blade to right itself.

"How dare you speak to me like that." It said, "I am no dumb idiots sword, I am the legendary sword Caliburn!"

"Caliburn?" Sonic said.

"Yes, now excuse me while I locate the brave knight who pulled my hilt from this hill." Caliburn said.

"Your looking at him." Sonic said pointing his thumb at himself with a smug grin.

"Impossible! You are but a squire, there is no way you could wield me." Caliburn laughed. Sonic then looked upset from it's words.

"I'm serious, I pulled you out." Sonic said.

"Bah! I don't believe you knave." Caliburn retorted as he growled.

"Jeez, you're annoying, and my names not knave. Its Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic fussed.

"Oh very well, then I shall call you Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn told him.

"You're starting to piss me off, I came all this way to find the legendary sword that would rival King Arthur's and what do I find. A freaking smartass." Sonic yelled as he threw the sword away though it stopped as it floated back to Sonic as he sighed.

"Well I never-oh." He noticed something over in the distance. "Looks like we got company." Caliburn smiled.

"Huh?" Sonic then looked around and seen the black demons from when they first came here. "Crap, they got us surrounded." Sonic said readying himself to fight.

"It seems that way, looks like I have no choice. Knave! Grab my hilt and show me you are worthy to wield me." Caliburn told Sonic.

"Grngh, quit calling me knave!" Sonic said grabbing Caliburn's hilt and held it with his armored hand. "Well here goes nothing." Sonic said charging at the black demon with a slash and then moves forward and slices towards the other one as he runs back to where the others were.

Meanwhile back with Twilight she kept firing at the tree one last time as the tree looked punctured many times straight through with holes. She sighed as she felt her whole body being drained as she wiped the sweat beats from her head as she then spots Applejack coming from the forest.

"Hey Twilight, we're back." Applejack said walking to Twilight. "I take it you learned that spell already?" She questioned her as she nodded.

"Yep, I been practicing it since you two left." Twilight turned around with her cape off covered in sweat beads. She then noticed around as she sees Sonic wasn't with Applejack.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" She asked questionably as AJ then looked around and saw that she wasn't there.

"That was weird, he was right behind me." Applejack said looking around for the blue blur.

"Sonic!" Twilight called out though there was no response. She huffed as she got her cloak on.

"Let's go look for him. He's probably found himself trouble." Twilight said.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack said.

"Trust me, it's Sonic. I just hope it's not too much trouble." She said looking ahead in the forest.

"Perhaps Sonic has found the sword." Merlina suggested as Twilight looked at her in a questionable look.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight said as Merlina pointed to a direction.

"He's running this way." She said as Sonic came running in from the distance as the wind started to blow through her face.

"Well that was fast, Sonic what were you doing out there?" Twilight said. She then noticed sonic turned around and slash at a black demon.

"Oh, you know. Went for a spar, found a sword, oh, I also found some friends." Sonic said slashing another one. "As you can see!" Sonic said backflipping back to them readying his sword.

"Well, we gotta fight em. I'm ready to kick some ass, what about you Twilight?" Applejack said readying her fist and getting into a stance. Twilight got into her stance and readied her hands as she was ready to shoot some magic.

"I'm ready, let's fight!" She said. The black demons drawn near and charged at them.

"Merlina, go get cover. We'll take care of them." Sonic said readying his sword and holds off one of the demon's sword.

"Ok, be careful." She said getting away from them. Sonic then pushes one of them and slices it turning into dust.

"Great! Now let's go!" He yells as he charges at the others, alongside AJ and Twilight.

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

"Whoa! That was close." Sonic said blocking the slash with the sword. He then pushed the demon's sword out of the way and slashed decimating it away.

"It feels like we've gotten no ground what so ever. We can't keep this up." Applejack said punching another demon away, then ducking from one of them as she low sweeps a group as they fall down. Meanwhile Twilight kept firing more white spears out though was breathing heavily as she was trying to keep away from their attacks.

"We have to keep going! We can't give up- Aah!" Twilight screams out as she was kicked over by one of the demon's feet and then falls to the ground.

"Twi!" Sonic said defending from a demon's attack. He quickly broke the guard and slashed. He then went towards Twilight, but was stopped by more black demons as they impeded his path. He gritted his teeth at this annoyance as he then slashes each one of them.

"Ah, damn you! Get out of my way!" Sonic yelled out as she tries to slash through most of them, though they kept defending his attacks with their armor.

"Nngh, ah" Twilight rose up, she then saw the black demon jumping at her closing in. "Damn, there's no time for me to cast." She thought as Twilight then brought up her arms for her last defense.

"Twilight!" Applejack tried to go after her, but as she trying to get over near her she was tackled by a black demon. Sonic kept trying to slash through but their armor looked to be thick.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Sonic shouted. "Is this really his power? Is King Arthur's goons really the beginning of his hidden power?" Sonic thought as he saw Twilight trying to defend herself with only her hands.

"Twilight!" He called out but then suddenly a voice was heard from the forest.

"Cover your eyes!"

Just then a small capsule appeared and dropped on the ground, it rolled for three seconds. The capsule then flashed brightening the area disintegrating all the black demons in its path. Sonic and friends covered their eyes and waited for the flash to end. It ceased after about a minute.

"Whoa! That's one bright light." Sonic said. Sonic then saw a figure standing before them.

"Are you alright?" It asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Sonic said, "Who are you?" The figure then revealed itself to be a cream colored pony, she had a grass green top that showed her waist and perfect sized breast. Sonic stared for a moment, but avoided any further contact on there, out of respect and didn't want to come off as a pervert and so he didn't want feel someone's wrath. She wore blue short-shorts and green leggings with green boots. Her mane and tail were a light pink straightened and curled looking as smooth as silk and her eyes were teal blue reflecting in the sun

"My name is Fluttershy. What about you?" She said sounding more gruffer as she looked serious.

 _"Hm, she doesn't act like our Fluttershy at all. She's a lot braver and gutsy from her."_ Sonic thought. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ah, ah. Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn said. As soon as he said that Sonic looked at him with an annoyed look on his eyes.

"Would you butt out you oversized letter opener." He said as he threw him away though he floated back towards him.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, you really saved me Fluttershy." Twilight said as she looked at her again and noticed the appearance of her friend. "Wow, she's definitely...different." Twilight thought.

"-and I'm Applejack, thanks for the save there partner." Applejack thanked her. Merlina then looks around and sees that the coast was clear and Fluttershy looks at her.

"-and you must be Merlina the Royal sorcerer, Correct?" She said pointing to Merlina who came out of hiding.

"Yes, I am." She answered her.

"You know King Arthur has a pretty penny on your head." She told her.

"Yes I am aware." Merlina calmly said.

"I also heard you're trying to overthrow him as well, with that sword." Fluttershy said pointing to sonic.

"Yeah, what about it." Sonic said stepping up.

"Hm, it's laughable. To think I have to join with a knave." She told him.

"I know right." Caliburn agreed. Though Sonic just kicked it off as she giggled from what he said.

"Be quiet you." Sonic said gritting his teeth as he throws him away again only to have the same thing happen again as he came back.

"Very well, I shall accompany you on your journey. I will be surveilling you with the sacred sword. Your actions with it will determine your fate." She said looking at Sonic to which she comes near Sonic as she wrapped her arm near his arms as he then felt a bit uncomfortable from this.

"Eh, okay." Sonic said awkwardly. "But one question?"

"What is it?" She said to him.

"Could you maybe not do it so close." Sonic said as her bosom were rubbing up against his arm.

"What do you mean?" She said as if she was innocent.

"What do I mean! Haven't you ever heard of personal space, though I don't mind it that much, but still." Sonic said with a blush on his face as they began to rub more on his arm. "Ok seriously cut that out, I'm not…..into you!" He then felt a lot of tension in the air and pressure increasing as he shoved her off of his arms. He turned to look at a very angry Twilight who had death in her eyes. He looked back and forth between the two and held one arm up defensively.

"Wait! Twi I know what you're thinking, but I didn't do anything. So don't hurt this hedgehog okay." Sonic said as he then tries to run away to avoid Twilight's wrath though he was then trapped in her magic as a bunch a smacks and hits could be heard from across the forest.

"Augh! No, not the face, OW! What did I do to deserve this!". He yelled out as he was getting smacked around.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked all of the stuff I put.**

 **Be sure to fav and follow this story and my other ones. And also go and review this or the other chapters and tell me what did you like about them?**

 **See ya!**


	4. An Eventful day

**Hey guys!**

 **I've noticed that I haven't seen any review here. I feel sad since I'm making description improvements on this story.**

 **I'd appreciate if some of you can say you're opinions on this.**

 **Sorry about that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The morning was dawning as Sonic was inside his tent. Zzz...Zzz. Ah, chili dogs. Om nom nom." He then was trying to eat his own pillow though as he was doing that, a person came in the tent and pushes his body.

"Sonic wake up." A voice was heard though he didn't respond to the voice as he was still asleep.

"Nngh, five more minutes." Sonic said rolling over. Though Caliburn wakes up and sees this.

"Knave! Wake up! A knight doesn't slack on the job!" Caliburn yelled. Sonic then rose up quills in array to be greeted by his sword and apparently supervise from dusk til dawn. Sonic rubbed his eyes.

"Man I was having a good dream too." Sonic yawned.

"Your dream may have been good, but the time to sleep is not now." Fluttershy told him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said straightening his quills out.

"Just look outside." She said. Sonic took heed and opened his tent from when they set up camp, Fluttershy happened to have a set or two. He looked outside to see King Arthur on his mighty horse. Sonic stepped out and met the king with daggers clenching his fist. Caliburn then hopped out second beside the hedgehog.

"I see you have defeated the warriors I sent after you and the ones guarding the sacred sword." Arthur said.

"Yeah, what can I say. I don't play around, though it wasn't all me that fought them all." Sonic said opening his armored hand, Caliburn hopped into his grip. "I had some help, but let's leave them out of this. This is between you and me."

" I agree, that way they'll never ease their minds if your dead or not." Arthur said, he then kicked his horse and galloped into the far woods ahead of him.

"Fluttershy, if the others wake up." Sonic began, she looked at the hedgehog. "Tell em I'll be back soon." Sonic said taking off as quietly as he could running after Arthur. Fluttershy nodded and went back inside their tent and awaited for Sonic to return.

"Alright buddy, let's dance." Sonic said catching up to the king.

"Then allow me to lead!" Arthur said drawing his blade, the blade was sending out a dark aura which made a chill run up Sonic's spine. Arthur then sliced at Sonic as they were side by side, he quickly blocked the strike with Caliburn and deflected it. He then struck on his own, but Arthur blocked it as well as those strikes weren't even the beginning of their battle that was about to unfold.

"Rah!" Sonic yelled as he swung Caliburn again at Arthur, he blocked but Sonic kept the offensive and slashed every chance he got. His slashes were so fast they became mere strikes of metal in the vision of anybody else. Arthur blocked most the slashes but got struck on his arm during sonics rampant slashing. Arthur pushed back Sonic and charged his sword full of the dark aura. He saw this as he then dodged the swing from his sword.

"You've managed to damage me. Very impressive, but not good enough!" Arthur shouted slashing a black strike at Sonic, He then ran around it to avoid being hit.

"Don't fret! There's more." Arthur said slashing more and more sending strike after strike at the blue blur. Sonic jumped up into the air avoiding each one.

"Pick up the pace Arthur, you're boring me." Sonic said smugly as he was in the air.

"Fool!" Caliburn shouted as Sonic looked at his face.

'What?" Sonic said as wondered to him.

"Your airborne, he brought up a facade to lure you into a trap." Caliburn warned as he looked shocked.

"What?!" Sonic shouted.

"Hah ha haha." Arthur laughed launching another strikes to Sonic, he had nowhere to go and had taken the blow flying backwards.

"Augh! Damn it. That was cheap." Sonic said flying into a tree, he flipped himself around and sprung off it homing in on Arthur. He then got close and started to spin in a ball whilst swinging Caliburn striking against Excalibur, sonic bounced into the air and aimed his sword downward striking Arthur's helmet. Arthur was then knocked off balance and fell of his horse landing with a thud. He then stood up and slashed up at sonic, sonic quickly back flipped getting close shave on his tail.

"I must say, you are a formidable opponent hedgehog." Arthur said. Sonic landed with ease and readied for an attack.

"I could say the same for you. You sure know how to make a guy break a sweat." Sonic said as he gripped his sword harder.

"Yes, and you know how to make it a challenge to defeat you." Arthur told him.

"Well I'm not the type that gives up that easily, I also don't hold back on guys like you." Sonic said.

"Fool! If you smite me you'll not only be wanted, you'll be the most disgraceful knight in Camelot." Arthur told him.

"Guess I can't be the hero all the time." Sonic said.

"Hm, then I shall defeat you where you stand." Arthur said.

"Bring it on tin man!" Sonic yelled running at him, He then slashed first but Arthur sidestepped and slashed back Sonic then quickly moved his feet and blocked the strike. Arthur put force down on the hedgehog. Sonic kept Caliburn up still blocking and pushing back.

"Face it knave! You cannot possibly defeat me." Arthur said pushing more while Sonic is giving the same force.

"Nngh, stop calling me knave!" Sonic said growing angry and pushing harder getting even ground. "I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HAH!" Sonic pushed one more time knocking Arthur off his balance. Sonic then broke through and slashed Arthurs chest.

"AAUUGGHH!" Arthur yelled in pain as sonic slashed through his armor splattering blood on the hedgehog and Caliburn edge.

"Hm, that's what you get." Sonic said dropping his guard, "You don't mess with Sonic." He said walking away Caliburn on his shoulder.

"You truly are a knave." Arthur whispered as he disappeared. But then SOnic turned around and looked around.

" I told you I'm not a -Ah! Shit-Augh!" He screamed in pain falling to his knees, blood dropped down to the dirty soil beneath him. Sonic's vision blurred slightly as he looked down at his chest and seen a huge gash across it. He lifted his gloved hand up and clenched it as blood soaked it wet till it smelled like iron.

"I was going to say he was about to slash at you but whatever." Caliburn said as he fell out of Sonic's hand and was lodged into the ground.

"Fu-ck, I wa-s too…..careless." Sonic said in between his sharp breaths as he fell he saw Arthur walking towards him.

"Hehehehe Caliburn, I thought you were strong enough to defeat Excalibur. Were the legends wrong." Arthur laughed as he said this while holding his chest as well as his horse came to his side.

"Sorry, I'm a bit dull. That and my partner is a bit of an idiot." Caliburn said as he did Sonic groaned a bit. "Oh and he's on the ground bleeding to death it seems." He said.

"I see, well I'd rather fight on equal terms to prove which sword is better. I'll let you go this one time." Arthur said getting on his trusty steed. Sonic groans again as he looks at him again as he did as well.

"Next time we meet, one shall stand and one shall fall." Arthur said riding off.

"Don't run away from me you Megatron piece of-" He stops as he fell into a puddle of his own blood beneath him.

"Sonic." Sonic looked up to see Fluttershy before him she bared no emotion as she sighed.

"I failed, and because of that I am a fool. I put myself in an assurance and I let my guard down." Sonic told her as he felt depression hit him on top of the pain he feeling from the chest.

"Well, that is true." She said.

"Well, go ahead laugh at me why don't ya know? Put more salt in the wounds?" Sonic said it as serious as he could though Fluttershy didn't say anything from that.

"As much as I want to, it'd be unnecessary and rude at the moment. I know somepony who can help with that wound." Fluttershy said picking Sonic up bridal style as Caliburn floats alongside them.

"What about the others?" Sonic asked.

"Already took care of it." She said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Twilight was getting out from sleep. "Ahh, that was a fine sleep." She then looked around and didn't see Sonic near them she then sees a note near his bed, she takes it up and reads it, as she does she sighs. "Ugh Typical." Twilight said as she read a note.

"Went out for food with Fluttershy, humph. Why didn't he ask me." Twilight scoffed ripping up the note. She got out as Applejack was waking up. "Huh what was that?" She asked Twilight as she answered. "Sonic and Fluttershy went out, we got to find them before he gets her into trouble."

Back to Sonic, Fluttershy reached Camelot Castle and in the town she was walking through an alleyway to avoid the guards of King Arthur. She then sees the place she was going.

"Okay we're here." Fluttershy said. Sonic looked up and seen a sign.

"Eh? All day spa." Sonic said. Fluttershy set sonic up on his feet but kept his arm around her neck to keep him stable. She opened the door and they went inside.

"Welcome to Rainbow Dash's All day spa! Where the customers always leave satisfied."

Sonic looked to see the cyan pegasus whose hair was up in a bun with hair pins going through them as usual her trademark rainbow colors were there, she wore kimono with a rainbow lightning bolt around there and also had glowing magenta eyes, there was also something that she lacked in their world as her breasts were… well endowed.

"Their...Their..UGGGH you know what I don't care anymore!" Sonic thought in his head as he lowered his eyes in boredom. Fluttershy was about to smack him though stopped after him seeing his expression.

"Hello Rainbow." Fluttershy greeted her as she greeted back.

"Why hello, Flutters huh? Who's the hedgehog." Rainbow said.

"A mere knave who bears the mighty sword Caliburn." She said. Sonic growled in anger at that.

"Um….alright, Well, what seems to be the problem." She said crossing her arms. Though Sonic just growled that she didn't notice the obvious answer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MY PROBLEM IS, I HAVE A GAPING WOUND ON ME!" He yelled out to which surprised everyone.

"Anyway….He picked a fight he couldn't win and has been wounded." Fluttershy told her.

"I see, I think I have some herbs left for a remedy bath. Just make sure he doesn't get blood all over here." She said leaving the counter and going to the back. Fluttershy nodded and they sat down on a waiting bench.

"You're going to be alright, so stop acting like you're dying." Fluttershy said as she looked at the white headed Sonic.

"-but I am, if I lose too much blood I'll pass away to the great chili dog stand in the sky." Sonic said as her eyes rolled from his talking.

"You could use a bath to Caliburn, get that blood off before it stains your blade." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, I am aware. It has been over a thousand years since my use." He said.

"Hm, good." Fluttershy said as she looks at herself. "I may as well take one myself. You got your blood on me." Fluttershy said looking at her top as it was covered in his blood.

"Sorry bout that." Sonic apologized though as he said that Rainbow Dash appeared out of the room.

"Your bath's ready." She called out as they go to the room.

"Thanks, your alright skittles." Sonic said as they got and went to the remedy room. They entered and seen a divide and rock formations acting as walls keeping the water in. Fluttershy then took off Sonics glove and armor too, she then took off his shoes as well. She sat him at the edge and undone her clothes and threw them to the side. Fluttershy then lead him to the water that was filled with the herbs Rainbow talked about. Fluttershy took him to the middle where it got deeper enough to sit and reach his chest.

"Aah~" Sonic said feeling the water hit his skin and wound.

"Right time to bathe you." Fluttershy said holding a wet rag and soap and sat down herself.

"Wait! You're going bathe me?!" Sonic said.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She said acting all innocent again. Though Sonic looked like he didn't buy that, though he didn't have a choice to believe her or not.

"Yeah, a big one. You do realize it ain't right for a male and female to be in the same bath if they aren't married, right." Sonic said hitting the nail on the head. "Plus I can bathe myself thank you." Sonic said.

"So, I'm not good enough to bathe the person I said I would survey no matter what." She said.

"Wait, now you're gonna turn this to make me the bad guy." Sonic told her, she cocked her head. "Course you are." He places his hands on his head in annoyance.

"Fine, just please don't do anything funny I've been through enough already." Sonic said. Fluttershy nodded and began rub the washcloth on sonic.

"I promise." She said squeezing the rag making the water run out mixing the soap with the herbs together. She then scrubs his body as there was silence through out the room. She then scrubs his chest as those were where the wounds were, after a while Sonic spoke up.

"Thanks..." Sonic thanked the yellow pegasus.

"Hm? For what." Fluttershy questioned him.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be a deadhog right now. You saved my life again, I don't know if I can ever pay you back." Sonic said as he was getting scrubbed on his quills.

"Mhm, don't dwell on the past. Only move forward." She said as Sonic nodded

"Heh, words of wisdom to heed." Sonic smiled.

"Okay, all done. Now it's my turn." She said handing Sonic a rag and soap.

"Huh?" Sonic looked confused by this.

"You said you didn't know how to pay me back, so bathe me and I will receive that as payment." Fluttershy told him.

"Eh! You actually want me wash you. Isn't there something um, less lude." Sonic said. Fluttershy shook her head. "I was afraid of that."

 **After a scene that I'll leave to you the viewer's interperation.**

"I see you're all healed up, please come back soon" Rainbow said waving by to the three.

"Yeah, no prob. Don't worry we will." Sonic said putting his gloves and clothes back on and the armor too.

"Yes, and I dare say I am looking spiffy." Caliburn said as he floated near them.

"Tell you what Caliburn, I know a smith in town who works on swords like you. Maybe you should pop in. Get even more elegant than you already are." Rainbow said fawning over the sword.

"Okay, next stop blacksmith." Sonic said, "We'll need to power you up so we can defeat the-mmph." Fluttershy covered his mouth.

"Shh, you can't tell everybody you meet about that. Some might be loyal to the king and will not hesitate to call his knights to kill us." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, sorry. So where is this smith at." Sonic asked.

"Just keep going down this street and take a left." Rainbow said.

"Right, thank you for the bath." Sonic bowed his head as they then left outside.

"Fluttershy, good luck." Rainbow said to herself as she looks onward at the two going out.

"Ok, so left and..." Sonic looked up and seen the sign that you couldn't miss. It read Smithy's. Sonic then rung a hanging bell at the door.

"Do you really think this smith can fix up Caliburn." Sonic said.

"Of course he can, he's the best smith in Camelot." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, I guess." Sonic said the door then opened.

"Hey there, I'm-ah!" Sonic looked spooked by the appearance of the person in front of him He was a fox that had googles on his head, he had white sleeves and an apron that had tails on there.

"Hello there. what can I help you with today sir."

"Tails?" Sonic said looking at the Two tailed Fox that stood in front of him. "Wait different world...well at least he exist somewhere. That puts me at ease I guess." Sonic thought. Sonic was overjoyed to know his lil bro wasn't just some image created from scratch, though sonic couldn't show it. So he put a facade instead.

"Hey, I got a busted up sword who needs a power up." Sonic said. "Think you can help out."

"Sure, smithing is my specialty. Come in." The fox said. They then entered his shop. They came across the usual set up a smith would have, he then walked up to sonic.

"Where's the sword?" He asked.

"Right here!" Caliburn said.

"Oh! It talks." Smithy said.

"Yeah! Getting it to shut up is the trick." Sonic remarked.

"Yeah, I can fix him up for you. No problem." He said inspecting Caliburn.

"Great to hear." Sonic said. They then heard the door open again. Sonic looked to see a lavender unicorn at its step. Sonic blinked as she entered and spotted him.

"Eh! So this is where you were. Jeez, you go out for a bite to eat and you end up in Smith's shop." Twilight said. Behind her was Applejack walked in as she went to Fluttershy and begun talking with her.

"So where'd you two go since I didn't believe that note." She asked her as she went to her ear.

"Long story short we ran into the king and didn't want to cause any attention. The rest we went to try and find the Blacksmith." AJ nodded as she understood all of it as they talked about other things.

"Eh heh. Sorry." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well, at least you didn't do anything stupid. I was worried about you know." She said walking to him.

"R-Really? You were worried?" Sonic said.

"Of course, y-you're my friend. I may hurt you sometimes but I care about your well being." She said blushing a bit. Sonic looked at the unicorn staring into her eyes. He smiled as he then chuckled for a bit

"Ha...hahaha." Sonic laughed.

 ** _(Play Ending theme- Knight of the Wind)_**

"Hey! I show some worry and you laugh at me." Twilight said as she puffed her cheeks. Sonic then put his hand on her head and began to rub it.

"Thanks Twi, I don't know what I do without you." Sonic smiled. Twilight smiled back as he held him close to her. The Blacksmith was watching them together as he was lost in thought though Caliburn got him out of it.

"Ahem." Caliburn said getting his attention.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'll get to work right away." Smithy said he then spoke quietly as he got his supplies. " Heh I'd ship it." He said after.

* * *

 **Alright that's the chapter.**

 **So from that I added AJ here since originally the author didn't add her.**

 **Be sure to put a review here and say what you like about this chapter.**

 **Later!**


	5. Who let the Dogs out?

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here's the next chapter for this story!**

 **I've changed some of this chapter but hopefully it's good to all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been an hour since Sonic gave Caliburn to Smithy and after a while he walks to him and has the newly sharpened Caliburn.

"Here you go Sir Knight." Smithy said handing Sonic the sword Caliburn. Sonic holds it and then turns it around and looks at the base of the sword. "Well, how do you feel Caliburn." Sonic asked it though Twilight in the other hand was looking sceptical as she wondered why was Sonic talking to him.

"Sonic why are you talking to the sword?" Twilight said cocking her head slightly. He looks at her and then realised something.

"Oh right, you two never met." Sonic said holding the base of Caliburn towards her and his face showed to her.

"Please to meet you." Caliburn said as she looked surprised from this.

"What?! The sword actually talks!" Twilight awed.

"Indeed fair Maiden, for I am the legendary sword Caliburn." He spoke again. She then fell down on her knees in a comical way.

"Everything I know is a lie." Twilight said falling into a slump.

"Great job, you broke her Caliburn." Sonic said as he sweat-dropped.

"There, there." Fluttershy said comforting the lavender mare. Sonic then places Caliburn into his sheath and then tried to pick up Twilight.

"Oi!" Sonic groaned. "Well Tails-ah! I mean Smithy, see you again some time." Sonic said to Smithy as everyone was heading out the door.

"Please come back, whenever you need repairs." Smithy said waving bye.

"You bet. Alright Fluttershy, let's go." Sonic said leaving out the door. Once so they manage to sneak away from the buildings and Twilight managed to regain her senses and walk with them.

"So now what do we do Caliburn? " Sonic asked him. As he was floating around and he got into thinking.

"We must go see the lady of the lake." Caliburn said bouncing around.

"Lady of the lake?" Sonic said as he and Twilight both were hearing this.

"Yes, Lady Nimue. The one who gave Arthur Excalibur's scabbard." Fluttershy said to them both.

Lady Nimue? I see, huh? Come to think of it, Merlina told me about her earlier when we got here." Sonic said placing his hand under his chin.

"Speaking of her, Twi, where is Merlina, I haven't seen her after a while?" Sonic asked as he looked around..

"She decided it was best if she laid low. Since she would be recognizable by the people of Camelot." She said as Sonic nodded.

"Ok, as long as she is ok." Sonic said and sighed in relief.

"Alright, Knave. Off to see the lady of the lake." Caliburn said.

"I said it already It's not knave! Ugh." Sonic groaned as he said that.

"Well, shall we?" Fluttershy said walking past the four. They followed her as Sonic stretched his limbs as he was getting into the forest. Though as they were walking through, Caliburn sighed as he looks at Sonic.

"Getting to the lake isn't a walk away knave. We need transportation, I'm sure you all wish to have a change of pace." He asked to the others as they nod.

"Yeah I'm sure ah would." Applejack said.

"Yeah, my feet are a little sore from trying to find you guys." Twilight said. He then had his hand on his chin as he was wondering what to do. He then spots a carriage riding over yonder.

"Let's hitch a ride. Stand back girls and object." Sonic said to them as he runs over to the stopping a carriage in its tracks.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, DO YOU WANT TO BE RUN OVER?" The person said as he got out of the carriage, then he noticed the person or hedgehog that stopped him.

"Hey you're that rat that's wanted!" He said as he was about to run off though Sonic goes in and punches the guy in the face and then he falls down on the ground. Sonic then looked around and then tugged his body to a tree. And then goes back to the others.

"Alright guys, let's go." Sonic said hopping on the front of the carriage grabbing the reigns connected to the horses. The door opens as he waves his hand there.

"Ladies, care to ride?" Sonic said imitating an upstanding british guy. Twilight smiled as she knew that Sonic was joking.

"Why of course dear gentlemen." Twilight said playing along.

"Just don't take up too much room here." Applejack said going in. Though Fluttershy just gets up onto where Sonic was and sits on the other side.

"Ok let's go." Fluttershy said as Sonic looked confused by this.

"Uh yeah, do you mind riding inside the carriage?" Sonic sweat-dropped, "There's more seats in there." He says though she nods meaning no.

"No, I'm fine." She said nonchalantly.

"It wasn't a question. Sonic said to himself. He then flicks the reins as the horses then took off down the trail into the forest.

After a while Sonic was noticing that Fluttershy was just there and looking around.

"Nngh, come on Sonic. Say something." Sonic thought to himself, "She's been quiet this whole time." Sonic said looking at Fluttershy who just stared ahead of them. Sonic sighed as he spoke up.

"Hey Fluttershy?" He said. She looked at Sonic.

Yes?" She said.

"You haven't said a thing since we left." Sonic said to her as her eyes pick up.

"There is no need to say anything, we are simply riding through the forest to seek the Lady of the lake." She told him.

"So?" Sonic said to her as she had her eyes pick up again.

"Hm?" She questioned as he went on.

"What does that have to do with it? If you ever have something on your mind, why not tell people." He said to her as she wonders from that.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, you know. Talk to me." Sonic said as she again wonders what he was talking about. "Huh?" She asked.

"I mean come on talk to me Flutters, I wanna know if something ever bothers you, or you want something, or if you ever feel down. I want to be there to help in someway or another." Sonic said placing his hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy just looked at the hedgehog.

"If I want something?" She said wondering about that statement.

"Yep that's what I said." Sonic told her taking his hand off her, after his touch left her shoulder she held on it. "Then can I..." She began though Sonic spoke up.

"Hm? What." He asks her.

"Hold the reigns with you." She said. Though Sonic looked confused as to what she said.

"I said can I hold the reigns with you. I'm pretty sure I spoke English." She said.

"Yes I heard you! But why?" Sonic asked as he wondered about that.

"Are you telling a woman she can't do what she wants." She told him.

"No, I'm asking why do you want to hold the reins? I'm pretty sure one person can take the reins by themselves." Sonic said to her.

"I know, but I want to give it a try." She said to him.

"Fine alright. Just give me your hands." Sonic said as he guided her hands on the reigns overlapping his on top of hers.

"Alright just hold it firmly, but not too hard. You might spook them if you do." Sonic said. Back in the coach Twilight was overhearing this and then huffed at that.

"Something the matter Twi?" AJ said to her. She ignored her claim as she was looking through the opening of the cart.

"Right." She said. Sonic looked at her with smile, but his smile went away as they heard noises coming from somewhere.

"Aarrooooo!" One of the dogs called out as Sonic turned his head around to see what was up.

"What's that?!" Sonic said looking over his shoulder past the hill they passed over. He notices that there were dogs covered in black mist running up to their carriage.

"Oh great, Arthur's dogs are here." Sonic said flicking the reins really hard against the horse which they took off in a gallop.

"Fluttershy! Steer this carriage. I'll take care of the puppies. Caliburn let's go." Sonic said as he grabbed Caliburn and stood on the roof of the moving wagon. Inside the two ponies heard the nosie coming from outside and Twilight looked upwards and saw Sonic moving.

"Sonic! What's going on?" Twilight said out the window.

"King Arthur's goons trying to stop us in our tracks." Sonic said slashing a dog away as it made a lounge to the carriage. She notices this and then fires a blast at one of the dog making it disappear.

"I'll help." Twilight said teleporting onto the carriage with him.

"Ok, you take the front, I got the back of the carriage." Sonic said readying Caliburn in his hand.

"Right!" Twilight said focusing on the front.

"Aaroooo!" They screamed as Twilight got her magic ready on her hand.

"Here they come!" Fluttershy said as an army of dogs started to appear on all sides of the carriage. Applejack saw this and knew that she needed to do something as well.

"You ready Twi." Sonic smirked as he got his sword up.

"Leave this to me." Twilight said raising her hand and fires at one of the dogs.

"Ok. Try to take out the bulk of them if you can." Sonic said slashing away another dog.

"You got it." Twilight said a blue aura surround underneath her. Her eyes then glowed a shade of light blue as her body was coated in a fiery blue flame. She then closed her eyes and opened them back up again.

"Soul spear barrage!" She chanted as blue fiery arrows rose from the ground and rose up to her. The dogs then came at the Two. Sonic then fended off two dogs from a double attack. The dogs then rushed around to the front of the carriage barking and snarling as they made lounges at Fluttershy, but they were shot down by Twilight's soul spears which homed in on them taking them out one by one. Meanwhile Applejack got out of the carriage as she starts punching one of the dogs.

"Wah-Ho Get along doggy!" She yelled out as she steered one of them towards another one as they both tumbled, and she gets on another one.

Back with the other two, Twilight fires another round of spears at them as Sonic was looking astonished by her technique.

"Damn Twilight." Sonic said slashing away another dog into the other ones making them disappear. "You're on fire." Sonic smirked. Twilight then cooled her flames that appeared on her hands and turned to Sonic.

"Yeah, I am." She smirked back as she cocked her hips at him and winked at him. He smiles at this though didn't pay attention to what he was doing.

"Sonic duck!" Fluttershy called out which made Sonic confused of. "Huh!?" Before Sonic knew it he was knocked down by a stray dog off the wagon tackling him to the ground.

"Ah! Mangy mutt." Sonic grunted as he hit the ground.

"Sonic!" They all shouted as the carriage took off without him. Sonic was still being dog-piled by the dog monsters and tries to slash them away.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Sonic shouted as he then knocks one the dogs off him and slashing him away. He fends them all off as he breaths a sigh of relief.

"Knave! Are you alright." Caliburn.

"Yeah, I'm fine, And stop calling me that!" Sonic said. Trying to hit the sword with his armored hand though missing.

"Whatever Knave, let's hurry and catch up to the others." Caliburn said.

"Right." Sonic said as he was about to take off though he was stopped by a sword behind him.

"You're not going anywhere!" The voice said as Sonic was then knocked backwards by the sword that was heavy, black, and red. Sonic looked up at its owner and glared his eyes. He then parry it's attack and landed away from them. He opens his eyes and saw someone familiar.

"Well, if it isn't a thorn in my side." Sonic grinned.

"You will proceed no further." The knight in armor said, this black hedgehog had caught Sonic off guard.

 **(Ending theme-Knight of the Wind.)**

" ***Sigh*** Some things never change." Sonic said getting into a stance.

"I am Lancelot, knight of the round table. What is your name sir knight." Lancelot asked him.

"My names Son-" He was then interrupted. "His name is Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn said which Sonic then got angry at him.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU PIECE OF-" Sonic was then interrupted.

"Knave the hedgehog. Fitting name for your standards." Lancelot said. "I Lancelot challenge you to a duel, will you stand and fight or run away."

I think I'll run." Sonic said looking to walk away. "I don't have time for you." Though he was then stopped by his sword.

"Fool! Knave accepts your challenge." Caliburn said. With him looking confused as he didn't want to be part of this.

"Very well." Lancelot said, "I will defeat you in the name of the king!" He got his sword out and then ran straight at him.

"Oh, boy." Sonic said as he got into a stance.

* * *

 **Alright that's the end of the chapter.**

 **I've noticed that not many people are looking at this. I wonder why?**

 **Please leave a review or fav and follow the story. Please tell me what do you all think of this chapter or the others.**

 **We'll see you all next time!**


	6. Swords Clashing, Burning Anger

**(Music- Through the Fire by Crush 40)**

Now, show me what you're made of, Knave!" Lancelot shouted charging at the blue blur instantly Slashing at him. Sonic brought Caliburn up and blocked his sword. Lancelot exerted force, pushing him down. He pushes back using his other hand to equal the force digging his feet into the dirt.

Nngh, so we're gonna play rough huh? Fine by me!" Sonic said pushing back, he then parried Lancelot's poise and kicked him away into a nearby tree. Lancelot flipped back up and swung at the hedgehog in three successive swings. Sonic dodged all three and somersaulted over and jumped off Lancelot's head. Staggering forward Lancelot was open, sonic the n went in and hit him with Caliburn hilt and kicking up into the air.

He then jumped up for an aerial attack only to be blocked. The two then engaged in a flurry of sword clashes maintaining their aerial ground. Sonic struck only to miss and was open. Lancelot then kneed Sonic in his stomach and bringing his arm down slamming him towards the ground bringing up dirt and rubble. Amidst the cloud of dust Caliburn was thrown at Lancelot, he brought up his sword and blocked the projectile. Sonic then jumped up from the dust cloud and then grabbed Caliburn back from where he was thrown and slashing at Lancelot hitting his armor knocking him a few feet away. Sonic landed and readied himself.

"*huff* man, at least I'm putting up a sweat. This would be boring if I didn't." Sonic said getting his stance ready..

"Yes, it has been quite a century since I've felt a real battle." Caliburn said.

"I will admit, I was being careless to take you lightly, but now to show my true power." Lancelot said holding his sword in a stance.

"Give me power!" He said as his sword turned a blood red and aura shrouded in dark mist.

"What's he doing?!" Sonic said holding Caliburn with both hands.

"He looks to be borrowing Arondight's power to finish us off." Caliburn explained. Lancelot's charging was completed and his aura changed. He then rushed forward catching him off guard and slashing at him, he narrowly dodged it, but received a cut on his cheek. After that Lancelot's strikes became faster, Sonic could hardly keep up his ground stepping back and blocking each hit.

"Whoa! Since when'd you get serious." Sonic said blocking each of his strikes.

"Rah!" Lancelot yelled slashing at him again.

"Augh!" Sonic yelled flying backwards tumbling on the ground dropping Caliburn in the process.

"Now I'll finish this!" Lancelot said stepping towards the grounded hedgehog. Sonic looked up and seen him standing over him.

"Your quest ends here!" He said closing the blade right onto Sonic's neck. He tries to back him off pressing his hand on his arms with zero results.

"Damn it!" Sonic said grunting harder to try and push back. "It can't end here, there's still so much I need to know. I still need to do things." Lancelot brought up his sword closer.

"Now Die Knave!" He was about slash Sonic.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted to the top of his lungs. Just then a fire pillar strikes at Lancelot's back and Arondight was knocked from his hands, sliding across the ground.

"Sorry we're late." Both hedgehogs looked over to see Twilight who was the one fired a soul arrow at Lancelot's sword.

"Thank Celestia." Sonic said, he then went and tackled Lancelot knocking him down. Sonic then ran over to him and landed on top of Lancelot and opens his visor and starts punching him in the face and repeatedly to make sure he stays down. After a few punches he gets up and grabs Caliburn.

"It's over Lancelot." Sonic said walking over to Arondight and picking it up.

"Damn." He said looking down on the ground knowing that he failed the duel.

"Please spare him." The two looked over to see Fluttershy, who was coming over towards them.

"Fluttershy?" They both said.

"Wait you two know each other?" Sonic asked as she nodded.

"Even now...your still protecting me. Fluttershy..." Lancelot said gritting his teeth as he got up to look at her.

"Hm?" Sonic said wondering what he meant by that.

"It needs to be the other way around...I need...no...I want to protect you. Please, let me at least have that." He said as he then fell down on his knees and looked like he was begging.

"Whoa dude! Get ahold of yourself. " Sonic said to him.

"What did you say to me!" He yelled out as Sonic got close to him.

"I don't know what business you two have, but sulking over something like that is pathetic." He said as he looked like he was going to deck him.

"Then go on and take action!" He said as he looked confused at this. "It's obvious she's with us, so if she means so much judging by your groveling. Try to take her back." He told him.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight said looking at her. She stared at the scene before them without any expression whatsoever.

"What will you do Lancelot?" Sonic asked him. Lancelot looked over at Fluttershy removing his helm cover revealing blood red eyes.

"I'm going to take you back with me Fluttershy, it won't be now, but..." he started. Fluttershy stared.

"I'm going to bring our family back together, no matter how many defeats I take. We are going to be together again!" He shouted. Fluttershy's expression then softened into a small smile. "Until then, stay alive." She said as her hair flowed with the wind. Sonic then walked away from Lancelot back to the three ponies.

"Partner, I'm proud. Those were some fine words you spoke." Applejack said punching Sonic's shoulder. "Yeah thanks he's is like me in a way, broken and searching for resolve." Sonic said as he was in thought and AJ heard that and wondered what he ment.

"Huh?" She said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Come on, let's go." Sonic said walking away.

"You heard him too, didn't you." Applejack said.

"Yeah..." Twilight said.

"What do you think he meant." AJ asked her.

"I don't know, it sounds like something serious happened to him." She said.

"Let's go, before he leaves us behind." Fluttershy said walking past the two. The two looked at each other and nodded going forward.

"Augh!" They both heard Sonic shout. All hearing his yell they darted forward toward the direction of his voice. Running through the woods and coming upon a clearing leading to the lake, arriving on scene they see Sonic knocked on the ground.

"W-W-Why does….this shit…happen..to me?…" He said quietly as he was pinned to the ground

"Sonic!" Twilight said running out to him, but Fluttershy jerked her back by the arm.

"Don't." She said.

"What?! Why?" She asked.

"My your as perceptive as always Darling." A woman in a black garb appeared, her hair resembled Rarity's only it wasn't curled, rather her hair was straightened, sleek and long, reaching past her butt.

"Rarity. It's been awhile." Fluttershy said.

"Yes it has...dear sister." She said Standing next to Sonic.

"So I guess knocking down men is the only way you can get one." Fluttershy said. This irked the white unicorn.

"For your information, that is most certainly not the case." Rarity said, "however, there's no way I can let you all reach the lake. Ask this guy." Rarity said mushing her foot on Sonic's fallen body as he grits in pain.

 _"Are those heels? AAAAGH Yes they are!"_ He then turns to his sword that was laying there.

"Grr Caliburn do something!" He said to the sword though it said nothing.

"Stop that!" Twilight desperately said to her bringing up soul spears ready to fire. Though the

"Ooh~ fiesty. Is this your man." Rarity smirked she then pulled out a sword, a katana. She then held over Sonics neck.

"Ahgh hey watch the neck, I need that to breath!" He said though carefully as he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"No! Stop it, don't kill him." She cried. Rarity smirked even more as her eyes became pinpricks.

"I see, does he know?" She said. Twilight stepped back furrowing a angry expression.

"Wait know what?" He said though was ignored by her as she laughs.

"Ahahaha, that priceless. So he's completely oblivious to love, well then I won't kill a man who can't even see a girls emotions." She said pointing the sword at them. "Any man like that, is trash that needs to rot for eternity." She said as Sonic was about to say something though she knocks him out cold.

"GGRRRR. Shut up!" Twilight said growing angrier than before. Red flames started to spark in random places around them.

"Wonder how he'll feel knowing I killed a girl who admired him. Oh! I can't wait, I wanna see his face when I do it." She said feeling her body up and down, "I'm already getting chills through my body."

"How sick can you get." Applejack said raising her fist wanting to jump in though couldn't.

"Its one of the reasons why she can't get a man." Fluttershy said, "She kills them, before they know her."

"Damn, what kind of fucked up world does she live in." Applejack said growing sweat beads. "Not a very good world I think." Fluttershy muttered out.

"Enough meddling around, I wanna see his pathetic face squirming with emotions of guilt, anger, sadness, and, fear." She said rushing forward to Twilight.

"I told you to shut up the fuck up, you fucking cunt!" Twilight cursed out as a pillar of fire erupted from underneath her making Rarity step backwards away from her. The pillar consumed Twilight leaving nothing but her silhouette from the flames.

"What's going on. Twilight?" Applejack said watching the spectacle happen. The flames dissipated revealing Twilight with an altered appearance. Her lavender skin was pure white leaving a glow with a warm feel. Her hair was coated in flames as was her tail was the same. Then her cutie mark appeared across her chest brandished in flames as an aura of heat and fire swirled around her. Her eyes turned red and her horn extended a little whilst a wings sprung from her back in a vibrant light.

"Oh my, what horrid fashion. Flames don't suit you darling." She said charging at her. Twilight stood in her place and waited.

"I say you look better in red!" Rarity said slashing at her. Twilight then caught the blade between her two finger.

 **(Play ending theme- Knight of the Wind.)**

"Flare Emission." She enchanted. Flames then bursted from her body and hit Rarity away from her sending her flying backwards into tumble to the ground away from Sonic's body.

"Ha...Ahaha...AHAHAHAAHAH!" She laughed, she slowly stood up grasping her katana in a tight grip.

"I don't remember pain, it's been a long time." She said as she sees the burn marks on her body. "You may be worth the challenge, although I don't go easy-" She said as a black aura surrounded her katana.

"On little fucking bitches like you!" She yelled out.

"Bring it, you slut." Twilight said beckoning her with her hand.

* * *

 **Alright and that's the chapter!**

 **Now to let you all know that next chapter is where SnowStar and Pisces's story would of ended, but now it's gonna be me writing the rest. Soorry for any of you that were bored by the story you've seen before but I asire you that I'll do my best.**

 **Now be sure to fave and leave a review to see what do you like about this chapter.**

 **See ya!**


	7. The Darkness in Me

"Flame burst," Twilight said shooting fireballs up into the air, they then exploded bursting into hot embers falling from the sky to the ground. Rarity darted to Twilight avoiding the embers with her flexibility as she closed the gap between them. She then slashed at Twilight who sidestepped out of the way and roundhouse kicked. Rarity ducked and tried a low kick, Twilight jumped up and performed an axe kick. Rarity brought her arm up and defended against it. Twilight smirked.

"Flame veil," Twilight said as flames engulfed her body in a coat of fire as it burned through Rarity's garb. Acting on the instant, Rarity took her katana and slashed upward making Twilight retreat backward. Rarity then leaped forward bringing her knee up to hit Twilight in her stomach, Twilight pivoted back grabbing her knee and slinging her around throwing her away then jumping up and bringing her knee down on Rarity's stomach hitting the ground. Rarity felt the force crush some of her ribs and coughed up spurts of blood staining Twilight with it.

"Oh Fuck! That's it, pain. I haven't felt this in so long." She said as she was breathing rapidly as if she was enjoying it. Twilight's knee dug deeper into her stomach to try and hurt her more but Rarity then clutched onto Twilight clothes with her hand and pulled her weight flipping her over and somersaulted over her landing away from her. Holding her herself Rarity stumbled to keep herself standing, but she pressed herself on.

"I got to say, you proved to be worth the challenge, but I can't hold it anymore." Rarity said making signs and using her sword to cut herself. Her blood the dropped out on the ground as it made a pentagram and started to glow. Slowly something came out of it, Rarity laughed.

"Hahaha, sorry, but this time you'll have to deal with two of me." Rarity said as an exact replica rose from the circle. It sheathed out a sword made of water.

"-and now I'm gonna extinguish that little flame of yours." Rarity said as the clone made its way to Twilight, slashing at her. Twilight dodged but got backlash from the water flying at her, even though they were little droplets, they still stung her. The clone went for another slash, Twilight dodged and jumped up and stayed airborne flapping her wings together to get away from the water katana.

"Nice try, it's going take a lot more than that to get away from us." Rarity said coming down from the air with her foot on Twilight's back barreling down to the ground in tumble next to Sonic's body. Twilight pushed herself to try and get up only to be put down by Rarity's foot.

"Sorry darling it seems I won." Rarity smirked smushing her foot into Twilight's back as she yelps in pain from the heels crushing her back.

"Kill..." Rarity said, "All I do is kill and it always satisfies me." She said as she rubbed Twilight in the dirt as her flames all around her body died and she returned to her normal self.

"Stop it now!" They heard Sonic shout, everyone looked over to see sonic shaking. Struggling to get up.

"Oh, Mr. Hero. Finally awake." Rarity said wickedly. "You woke up just in time to hear the screams of a young girl." Rarity said taking her katana and stabbing it through Twilight's hand. She shrieked with pain writhing underneath Rarity's.

"I said stop it!" Sonic said as a black aura glowed around him.

"Oh! But it's so fun, what are you gonna do?" She smirked wriggling the blade in Twilight's hand making the unicorn cry in agony.

"Stop it...or else I'll kill you," Sonic said as his normal cobalt blue disappeared, instead it was replaced with a dark black. He turned his head and his pupils were nowhere to be seen. His warm smile was not its usual, instead, it was replaced with hate, grimace, and malice towards the white pony.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Rarity said as she kept pressing on making Twilight cry in pain. Once he saw this he had enough.

"That's it! Let's go you psycho bitch!" Sonic said fully turning him into a dark color. He grabbed Caliburn and then disappeared and reappeared knocking Rarity off her balance by hitting her with the hilt of the sword and then kicking her straight toward the sky. Sonic then pulled the resting katana in Twilight's hand. Sonic looked at her as her faced was stained with her tears and her blood soaking underneath her hand.

"Sorry about that." He said to her not noticing if she responded or not. Then Rarity's clone stepped up behind the hedgehog and prepared to slice him. But Sonic caught the blade with his hand used the other to stab it into the chest. Pulling out of the clone it dispersed.

"Don't go and forget about me!" Rarity said coming down from the sky getting into an axe kick bringing her foot down on the hedgehog's head sending his face onto the ground, she then bounced away from the hedgehog.

"Sonic..." Twilight said still crying softly as she tried to move through the pain of her hand was too much to bear for her. Sonic then stood up from the blow not even phased by the blow as a bruise was on his head though he felt like it wasn't there. Rarity brought up her arms ready to defend as Sonic stepped forward towards her making his way over as he slices through making cuts to her as she felt the blood going out of her. Rarity tried to budge, but she couldn't. She just stared at the black hedgehog, his eyes were soulless, bent on killing her. She had to move, but she couldn't.

"Why? Why can't I move." Rarity said looking everywhere as the dark hedgehog looms in towards her.

"Fear!" Dark Sonic said getting closer. "You're afraid of me."

"W-what? But impossible! You were supposed to be lying on the ground from that blow!" She said getting pinpricks in her eyes. Sonic smiled as his next words were quiet.

"You're afraid to die."

"No...I'm...not." She said as she tries to attack Sonic, though every punch she does it doesn't affect him and he inched closer.

"Then why are your legs shaking," Sonic said in a menacing tone as he was inching at her.

"No...Please...I don't wanna die." Rarity said backing away from him as tears coming out of her eyes. "Sorry." He said as he then he disappeared and then launches the lance up to Rarity's hand as she screeches in pain and blood starts gushing out. He gets it out as she falls to the ground from the shock of the stab. "You brought this onto yourself."

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Applejack were watching this in shock. Emotions stirring within the two as they watch this.

"This isn't good," Fluttershy said worried as she was watching him.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"Think about it, if he kills her. he'll be no more of a monster than she is." she said, "Not only that, "he" will step in."

"Lance?" Applejack said

"No. Someone else." She said still eyeing the battle before her. Sonic then shoved it out of her hand and then into the other one as she screeched louder than before but as she tried to run Sonic then takes the lance that still had her hand stuck in there and shoves it into a nearby tree.

"Please, don't kill me." Rarity cried as she tried getting away though her hand was stuck in between the tree and the lance.

"What's the matter? I thought you LOVED pain?" Sonic said as he inched closer.

"Yes but this is too much, get away from me!" She yelped though he didn't listen to her claim.

"Then you shouldn't have messed with my friend!" Dark Sonic said now bringing up Caliburn up to Rarity's neck as her tear drops hit the blade.

"Sonic...donot do it...you're better than this," Twilight said as she passed out. Hearing her words Sonic's grip loosened, but it tightened again clenching the sword.

"No...I must fight it...don't let my emotions get to me." Sonic said as his hand pressed the sword against Rarity's neck.

"it's no use...my anger...it's controlling my body. I can't stop myself." Sonic said fighting his mind for self-control.

"Then I'll take it from here." A voice was heard from somewhere.

"Huh?!" Before Sonic knew it he was punched in the gut falling to the ground falling out of his dark super form.

"Ah! What? Why did you-" Sonic said as he looked up. After looking up his eyes shrank to the size of peas.

"What the hell?! Who...did that?" He suddenly went unconscious as he couldn't take his form and then fell to the floor. The shadow then ran off as both Fluttershy and Applejack went on to see who it was though the shadow went off in the other direction. Meanwhile, Caliburn got out of Sonic's grip as he floated to look what happened.

"Knave? What was that? What just happened? He asked though got no response from Sonic. "Knave?" He asked again as he then saw Sonic and Twilight both on the ground with Twilight having a stab wound on her hand, also Rarity was breathing heavily on what just happened and then to runs off from the unconscious hedgehog. Applejack then looked to chase after her though Fluttershy places her arm to stop her.

"No, let her go. She's no trouble to us now, what matters is we tend to our friends!" She said as she made haste to the unconscious hedgehog and unicorn.

* * *

"Uhhh." Sonic groaned as he was trying to get up though he felt pain everywhere. "What happened?" He said though he then sees Fluttershy bandaging Twilight's hand. Meanwhile, Applejack was looking out as she was trying to look out if somebody were to attack them again. As she then spots Sonic waking up.

"Well, how are you doing Mr. hero?" She said as Sonic remembers what happened before he went unconscious. "Oh no, don't tell me that I did something wrong?" He asked though Fluttershy nodded.

"No you didn't, something stopped you from doing it." She said as she tied up the bandage on Twilight after putting an ointment on her hand, which made her wince in pain. Sonic immediately went forward as despite the pain going through him and goes to Twilight.

"Twilight, are you alright?" He said to her as she then faced him, though she then looked away in sadness as she held her bandaged hand. "I-I-I'm sorry Sonic." She said as he wondered why was she like that.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked though he saw Twilight's face again as she sighs, though as they were talking Fluttershy walked away from them trying to give them space.

"I-I tried to protect you from Rarity, and I couldn't even do that right!" She said as she showed him her bandaged hand. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you." She closed her eyes as she then felt a pat on her shoulder as she sees Sonic's hand on there.

"Hey, it's ok Twi. I'm just glad that you're ok." He said as he places his head onto hers as she felt a little comfortable with him getting closer to her, he then tries to take one of her hands though she yelps in pain.

"Owww." She did so as Sonic looked surprised from this. "Sorry! I grabbed the wrong hand!" He said as he grabbed the other hand. "No, it's alright Sonic." She said as she tries to not make Sonic worry. "But Sonic what happened back there?" She asked him though as he looked down. "I- I don't know, I couldn't feel anything as I was that….thing." He crosses his arm as he felt worried though Twilight places her good hand on Sonic, though he then changed his attitude.

"Let's try and get to that lake?" He got up and let's go of Twilight's hand and goes back to the woods. With Twilight looking a bit confused as to why was he like that though he looks back at her with a confused expression.

"Hey Twi, I was wondering, what did Rarity meant by before she knocked me unconscious? About me not understanding love?" He asked as Twilight got nervous from the fact that he would ask that. She then sees Fluttershy come near and goes to check her.

"Oh hey there Fluttershy. What's up?" She said ignoring Sonic's question.

"Fine, So how's the hand?" She asked as Twilight lifted it and groans a little as she holds it. "It's…..feels a little bit hurt but I think I can manage." She said to her.

"Good though don't try and move its lot, the wound would open up." She said as she then picked up her backpack. "We might need to get going to try and avoid any other fights since you, and Sonic aren't in any shape to fight right now." She said as Twilight sighs as she takes Fluttershy with her good hand gets up.

"Yeah, that's probably a good option." She said as she goes over and gets her cloak and her other things. As soon as they got all of their stuff together they proceeded to go to the lake.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. From now on, the rest of the chapters are all written by me, so be prepared for some action! Swordplay! Drama! And Romance!**

 **And again I'd like to once again thank** **SnowStar and Pisces for making these seven and a half chapters, you did a good** **job!**

 **Now I'd like to encourage you, viewers, to comment because I want to hear your opinions on this.**

 **So anyways be sure to fav and follow this story to be caught up with it. And iif you want to ask me a question personally be sure to PM me.**

 **See you all in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	8. The Tests of the Knight

**The Tests of the Knight**

As they were walking through the forest as Caliburn was floating near Sonic, Twilight was still gripping her hurt hand. as he then grabbed something out of his sheath as he brought out Arondight and then gripped it in his hand as he looked like he was trying it out.

"Heh, this thing looks kinda cool actually that Lancelot's sword looks pretty good!" He said as he swung it around. As he did Caliburn didn't seem to take that very well.

Be careful with that, it's not a toy!" He said scolding him for misusing Arondnight. He stopped as he looked sheepishly at everyone as they all eyed at Sonic from him playing around the sword.

"Hehe sorry." He puts the sword on his back on a sheath that he had for his previous sword. He then kept walking with Twilight as they were looking at where they were going. Soon enough they reach some form of a pier in a lake.

"We're here." Caliburn said to the others as they look at their destination. "So this is where 'she' is?" Applejack asked as she looked at the floating sword.

"Of course she's here, I remember." He said confidently, they walk on the bridge as they then see someone there, a pink hedgehog in a blue gown which Sonic knew the face all too well as he looked surprised by this.

"I've been waiting for you knight of another world and magician from another world." Though as she appeared Applejack and Fluttershy both bow their heads as Twilight as she didn't want to look rude. Sonic did nothing as he was surprised and frozen by this, she tried to come forward and see if he was fine though he scaringly backed away out of the bridge and falls over to the water. As everyone watches him goes into the drink as the rose hedgehog looks down.

"Oh dear, is...he going to be alright?" She asked.

"I think so, I'll get him." Twilight sighed as she uses her magic to get him out as he looked soaked from falling into the water with his shirt and pants as she let's go of him and he fell on his rear and spurted out water.

"*Cough* Uggh." He groaned as he then looked at the pink hedgehog, and he looked frightened from her presence.

"Whoa!" He said as Caliburn then scolded him. "Fool, pull you together!"

"But that's-" "You are embarrassing yourself in front of the Lady of the Lake! Now bow your head!" He said to him as he followed what he said and he lowered his knee and bowed to her. She smiles as she looks down at the hedgehog and the others. "I think I know why you two are here. It's about Excalibur isn't it?" She said as Sonic then got up and then grabs her behind her head to her shoulder. Though this made Twilight a bit upset from that as he was getting too close to Nimue as she knocked his head.

"Show some respect Sonic!" She yelled as it made Sonic comically falls to the ground as he got back up he sighed. "Sure, just stop hitting me that's getting kind of ANNOYING! Now cut that out" He yelled at her as he looked a bit pissed at her. She looked a little scared that he yelled like that though he just walked to the seats at the back. It got awkward for everyone as they just awkwardly walk to the seats as Nimue just spoke up.

"So….. I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kinda my fault, you see." She said as she fiddled with her hands which tensed the two as they were looking at her.

"But still." She turned her head around. "Still what?" Sonic asked her.

"Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard…..might turn out the same way right?" She said which made everyone on edge considering what happened to Sonic earlier as he looked a bit nervous from this.

"Heh that's not true, I'm not like him. Just tell us!" He said trying to ignore the earlier statement.

"Okay, so I have three tests for you. Only then I'll tell you the weakness of the scabbard." She said as Sonic smirks and brings a thumbs up. "Sure fire away."

"First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld, that are surrounding the innocent towns." They were in thoughts as she said that.

"You have three days...good luck…" She said as she then disappears from the spot she was. Sonic then realized what she meant by it as he walked out from the table. Though AJ beat him to the punch.

"Ah think I get it. She's ain't gonna tell the secret unless it's to a true knight." She said as Fluttershy nodded. "I suppose that would be the logical reason." She said as she had her arms underneath her chest.

"Are you up to the task? This will not be easy." Caliburn said as he floated to Sonic as he then places his fingers on his nose.

"Heh, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Check it out, you'll all be calling me 'Sir' before you know it!" He said to them all though Fluttershy gave out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"That you can be able to try and do all of that in just three days, Knave." She said as she bopped his nose. At this moment she did that Sonic then started to get angry at this.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He said as he sped out from the spot as Caliburn goes to follow him.

"SONIC!" Twilight called out and then looked at Fluttershy. "Why did you do that, are you just trying to make him mad?" She said as Flutters just shrugs as she took off running after him with them both following her.

"Why did ya do that to the fella? Do you know he's our only chance for saving us from Arthur Ya know? She asks her.

"Eh, guess I just I really like people's buttons." She smirked as AJ just sighed at that and they kept on the move with Twilight and Sonic.

 **LATER**

As soon as they went, they reached back to Camelot Castle as Sonic and friends were hidden near the walls of the castle.

"Sonic are you sure this is a good idea? Twilight asked Sonic as she looked a bit worried as she looked around and see that the place was filled with underworld guards.

"Yeah, don't worry I got a plan on how to get us in there and save the townsfolk." He said sounding confident.

"And how are you going to do that?" AJ asked. "Simple." He said as he then got out Arondnight and Caliburn and then forces both of them on the wall and then started to climb up the walls. Twilight sighed as she used her magic to levitate herself upwards and Fluttershy takes AJ up.

They all get up the wall as Sonic looks through and sees the guards walking around, he waved to them so he can talk with them.

"Alright I'll be up here distracting the guards, you guys go and free the townsfolk from the dungeon. Sound good?" He asked them. They all looked at each other with Twilight looking concerned.

"Are you sure you can handle them all?" She asked him as he smiled and puts a thumbs up. "Heh, I'll do all I can, just be sure and get everyone you can." He said as he then activates a giant crossbow that hits a statue, it falls down a wall and creates a hole. "Go now!" He ran over the guards. Twilight still looked worried though Fluttershy places her hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Twilight he can take care of himself let's go!" She said as she flew with AJ and Twilight magically flew with them near to the hole.

He then takes out one of the guards by swinging his sword at one of them and slicing him in half, the other guard was alerted by this and attempts to strike Sonic down though he dodges and then slashes it with Arondnight.

"Uff man, this sword really does feel different from you Cali?" He said to himself as he then ran through the inside of the castle. "Please do not call me that again." He said upset that he was given a name by him.

As long as you don't call me Nave." He said to him. He stood his ground as more underworld guards kept coming towards him. "Heh keep on coming!"

 **Down in the Waterway**

Applejack was busy kicking through most of the guards that were near the water way as Twilight was using her magic powers to blast through each of the doors. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was going through some and was essentially slowing them down. As they ran through they spotted some of the townsfolk that was trapped in their dungeon as they were surprised from the two came in.

"Come with us if ya want to get out of here!" Applejack yelled out. Twilight nodded as she tried to get every one of the townsfolk calmed down.

"Yes, we're here to save all of you, come through here and follow us to get out of this fortress!" Twilight said as there was commotion from them but they then were walking out of broken doors.

"Ok, let's just get everyone out and repel any of the dark knights that come our way!" Twilight said as they all ran through the chambers of the dungeon and then Twilight had a shield covering the group as Applejack was beating through the guards that were attempting to attack them.

"I wonder if Sonic is handling this as good as us?" Twilight wonders.

 **MEANWHILE**

Sonic wasn't having the best of times from his friends as he was constantly being slashed at by the knights that kept coming in by the dozens and though, in turn, he was slashing them with both swords in his arms.

"Knave, you seem out of your league with these many demons in the way. Don't you think I'd be wise to retreat before you hurt yourself even more than your encounter with Arthur?

"I just need to stall until they…" He then quickly dodges one of the sword swipes from an enemy and lands on the ground. "..get everyone out safely." He continued to fight through them. He then spots a purple light meaning Twilight's already out as he then runs through the opposition to meet up with them.

As they got out from the other side as Twilight gets the village folks out and she and the others wait for Sonic to arrive soon enough a blur came rolling by as Sonic came by.

"Hey huff huff, is everyone good?" He says as he catches his breath.

"Yep, they've evaluated and are safe!" Applejack said. "Alright let's do the next thing on the list!" He said as he was about to rush forward though fell down.

"Sonic!" Twilight yelled out as Fluttershy stops her from going to Sonic as she goes over and sees if he was alright.

"He just needs a bit of rest, though I wonder why he's tired even though we rested a few hours ago." She wondered as Twilight grabbed Sonic by his shoulder as the group then walks off though behind them someone was following them, it looked like a certain someone with pink hair.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Alright that's the chapter. Sorry if I took long with this chapter, again I was having some real life problems and I was also having some writers block with this._**

 ** _I hope you guys (assuming if some of you are here) will still enjoy this story!_**


End file.
